It is known to provide a gaming system which comprises a game controller arranged to randomly select and cause the display of several symbols from a predetermined set of symbols, and to determine a game outcome, such as a game win, based on the displayed symbols. Such gaming systems may commonly be implemented as a stepping machine provided with mechanical reels that each carry several symbols of the set, or a video machine wherein selected symbols are displayed on virtual reels on a graphical display device. Win outcomes can occur based on symbols appearing in one or more horizontal lines, diagonal lines, or any other predetermined way. Typically five vertically aligned reels are provided on the display (although less or more may be provided). Each reel displays three symbols high in the display window for the reel (although, again, this may be more or less symbols high).
Many gaming machines are of the type where the game outcome (selection of symbols) is totally randomly generated, usually on the basis of a random number generator selecting symbols from a symbol table (cross referenced with random numbers). Other types of gaming system are known where player interaction is required to facilitate selection of symbols. For example, “Pachislo” games require a player to push a button which causes the spinning reels to come to a stop.
Pachislo and other types of “skill stop” games rely on a certain amount of player skill to enable the player to stop the reel (virtual or actual) to select the symbol they desire for the desired game outcome. These types of gaming systems may not wholly depend on player skill. A group of symbols may be pre-selected, for example by utilizing a random number generator, and the player skill stop may only be exercised to select from these “pre-selected” symbols. It may appear to the player that he has more than this group of symbols to select from, but the gaming machine will only allow one or more of these symbols to be selected. The gaming machine operates to maintain the return to player (rtp) specified by the operator.
Skill stop games generally use a “slip” system. When the player pushes a button to stop the reels, the reel can stop plus or minus a couple of symbols on the reels. For example, let us say the reel carries symbol numbers “1”, “2”, “3”, “4”, “5”, “6”, “7”, “8”, and “9”. If the player pushes a “stop” button when the “5” is shown on a gaming machine display, when the reel comes to rest it may be “5”, “4”, “3” or “2”.
In skill stop games, it is known to vary the rotation speed (or apparent rotation speed, if a virtual reel) of a reel in order to vary the skill level requirement of a player attempting to stop the reel on a desired symbol. For example, in some circumstances a reel may be slowed down so that it is easier for a player to make reel stop predictions. A determination as to when to vary the speed of rotation of the reel is usually made by an internal decision of the gaming machine.
While such gaming systems provide users with enjoyment, a need exists for alternative gaming systems in order to maintain or increase player enjoyment.